


Memory Lane.

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [18]
Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, WHY?!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, we were both crying, in pain, in fear, in anguish, we were both crying and he was dying. I could feel it, he was slipping away as I held him in my arms. I could feel him fading away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane.

**Author's Note:**

> TISSUE WARNING! TISSUE WARNING! SHIT!

My eyes opened, but I closed them quickly when the bright white light made my head spin and my stomach churn, or was that because I was trying to move? Something was broken, a rib or two, I could feel it. I groaned as I undid the seat belt and managed to crawl out of the window. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe but I had to find him, I had to.

People started gathering as it started raining and I tried so hard to ignore the warm sticky feeling in my hair, I had to find him. Somehow I managed to crawl around the car, to his side and I found him lying on the cold, hard, shattered glass covered road. My heart caught in my throat as I crawled to him, he was too tired to move and I was in too much pain to breathe. With shaking hands I carefully lifted his head and his tired eyes opened to see me, they clouded with tears as the rain pounded unceasingly down on us.

"K-kiss me..." he begged, his voice cracked and broken, I pulled him, oh so carefully, to my chest and I bent my head and kissed him...

_"Jesus! Slow down, you're going to get us killed. Oh God..."_

He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes, we were both crying, in pain, in fear, in anguish, we were both crying and he was dying. I could feel it, he was slipping away as I held him in my arms. I could feel him fading away.

"You were the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you." he whispered and then he fell limp in my arms. I couldn't let him go, I couldn't move. I held him so tight as I broke down. Someone called 999, it was too late, ambulances and policemen started appearing, they tried to pull me away from him but I couldn't let him go. I couldn't let them take him away, how could I let them take him away?

_"Bah, I'm a fun driver, you on the other hand spend your time trying to see if snails can go faster than you."_

Eventually I passed out and they took him away, rushing me to the hospital. They didn't understand, I didn't want to live without him by my side but they didn't understand. He was dead because of me, because I had something to prove, because I  _needed_ him to believe that I could be reckless too and now he was dead.

_"Oh really?" I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and gave him a smug smile as the car sped forwards..._

I took my eyes off the road for one moment and in the moments that followed, I killed him. He's dead because of me, because I just had to prove that I was better than him and now he's gone.

_"Ohhh Jimmy! We're never gonna get there on time if you keep driving so slowly. Let me drive."_

_"No, David, I have no intention of dying tonight. You're a crazy driver, you spend the time playing with the tiptronic and trying to see how much air the car can get at different speeds."_

_"Bah, I'm a fun driver, you on the other hand spend your time trying to see if snails can go faster than you."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Jesus! Slow down, you're going to get us killed. Oh god..." T _he cool, silent night air was rent with the sound of screeching tires, shattering glass and terrified, pain-filled screaming. I heard him cry my name as it all went dark...__

"David, I'm sorry. Forgive me..." the gun is warm in my hands and the barrel is cold against my head as I pull the trigger...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad because they're real people but at the same time I feel so good cos my angsty urges not killing me, you know? Anyway... uhm... yeah...


End file.
